The present invention relates to roman tub faucets and more specifically to a faucet assembly which permits ease of height adjustment after the spout nipple has been installed to the deck of the roman tube. Additionally, the invention pertains to a diverter assembly which is also height adjustable, after the spout has been mounted to the tub deck.
Conventionally, during the rough-in assembly of the spout nipple to a roman tub deck the nipple will be attached to the deck through the use of a mounting nut which threads on the exterior of the nipple from below the tub deck. If subsequently a decorative surface is added to the tub deck, for example granite, marble, or some other decorative material, in the past it was necessary to remount the spout nipple to accommodate the increased thickness of the deck surface which will mount the roman tub spout. The present invention provides a mounting assembly for a roman tub faucet which is height adjustable after the spout nipple has been attached to the sink deck during the rough-in stage.
The mounting assembly includes the spout nipple with an exterior thread for mounting it to the tub deck. The inside of the spout nipple is at least in part threaded and there is a spout interface with an exterior thread. The exterior threads of the spout interface interact with the interior threads of the spout nipple permitted telescopic height adjustment to accommodate for variations in tub deck thickness after installation of the spout nipple.
The invention further provides an adjustable height diverter rod assembly. The diverter assembly extends down through the center of the spout interface and nonrotatably mounted in the diverter body. The upper end of the diverter rod includes a threaded socket and the lift rod includes a threaded end. After positioning of the spout on the spout nipple and onto the tub deck, the lift rod is placed through an opening in the spout and is threaded into the diverter rod to a height appropriate to the deck thickness, taking into account the position of the roman tub spout on the tub deck.
The present invention relates to a roman tub spout with an integral diverter and particularly to a roman tub spout assembly which is height adjustable after the rough-in stage.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a telescopic mounting assembly for a roman tub faucet spout which includes a spout nipple and a spout interface which is telescopically adjustable relative to the spout nipple, after the spout nipple has been attached to the roman tub deck.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a simply constructed reliable roman tub mounting assembly which permits height adjustment at the spout location after the spout nipple has been attached to the tub deck.
Another purpose of the invention is a height adjustable diverter assembly for a roman tub spout
Another purpose is to provide a diverter assembly in which the lift rod thereof may be height adjustable after the spout is attached to the sink deck.